The Space Between
by Angel Star194
Summary: A.U. Hermione Granger is a free spirited American who just ran out on her own wedding. Harry Potter is a famous musician engaged to his boss’ daughter. So, how exactly do they find themselves falling for each other?
1. Not With Him

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it. I don't own the Playboy mansion, Billboard charts, or Nobel Prize. The title "The Space Between" is named after a song by the Dave Matthews Band.

****

A/N: Review and I'll give you a Princess hat. Thank you to the two people who reviewed _Paper Soldier_; however, I will not be continuing it. Thank you to the people who reviewed _Elvis Is Our King._

****

Summary: Hermione Granger is a free spirited American who just ran out on her own wedding. Harry Potter is a famous musician engaged to his boss' daughter. So, how exactly do they find themselves falling for each other?

…The Space Between… 

"I…I _can't_," I said as I dropped the bouquet I'd been holding for hours. My hands were clammy, and the air felt cool against my palms.

"What?" Oliver hissed as he cast a side long glance at the large crowd sitting silently in the pews.

"I said I can't," I mumbled, looking down at my hands. I was afraid to look in Oliver's eyes. What if I lost the nerve I'd built up and _married_ him?

"_Why?!_" He demanded loudly. I winced as the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. 

"Because," I started slowly. "It's not right. Don't you _see_ that? Ollie, It'd _never_ work, and you know it!"

Oliver just stared at me dumbfounded. I reached out a hand to touch him, but he jerked back, shaking his head furiously. Out of the corner of my eye I could see several family members stand. I had to get out. Had to leave as fast as I could. I dropped my hand to my side and looked at Oliver sadly.

"I love you," I smiled before turning on my heel and running down the long aisle. My wedding gown felt heavy as I made my way through the doors and down the stone steps of the church. I ran as fast as any woman could in a $3,000 dress. Past the park across the street, the small shops down the main road, and to my small apartment.

I leaned against the door in a daze. My breathing labored, and my heart in an iron grip. I placed a manicured hand on my side, and concentrated on breathing. '_In, out' _I repeated over and over in my mind. After I had regained my breathing, and the pain in my side had stopped, I stepped inside my apartment and sighed. 

I kicked off my scuffed heels, and slid my gown down my waist. It landed around my ankles in a neat pile of ivory and gold. Walking to my dresser I quickly pulled on a pair of cutoff shorts and a tank top. By chance I glanced up at the mirror above my bed and winced.

My hair was pulled back in a tight bun, a few curls surrounding my flushed face. My red lips looked disgusting, and my skin clammy. My eyes were red and puffy from the crying I had done while running past old women with shopping bags. The shrill ringing of my phone startled me, and I jumped before turning around. 

"Mayo, it's me," Ginny's soft voice played on the answering machine. "Oliver just called, and…um, I _really_ need to talk to you. So, call me back as soon as you get this. Ok? Bye." 

"Bye," I mumbled to the quiet room after she'd hung up. I looked longingly at my bed as Crookshanks wrapped himself around my legs. "What do you say to a nap?" I asked as I scoped him into my arms and fell dramatically on my bed.

\m/ (^_^) \m/

"So you just _ran_ out?" Ginny asked dazed as she leaned back further in her seat. I nodded meekly and took a sip of my hot chocolate. "Wow," she breathed.

"It's not something to be proud of," I stated quietly as I set my mug down. Ginny gave me a sympathetic smile and turned to her bran muffin.

"I never said it was," she said through a mouthful. "I can only imagine how you must feel."

"Not that bad," I shrugged. "_You_ knew it'd never work. _I_ knew it'd never work. The whole, God-damn _world_ knew."

"Still," Ginny said, poking at the crumbs on her plate. "Don't you feel a little sad?"

"Yes," I sighed, running a hand through my tangled hair. "I mean, not about calling it off; but by losing such a great friend."

"I'm sure he'll come around," Ginny smiled.

"I highly doubt that," I said as I sank lower in my seat. "I'd never forgive a man if he decided to run out on me on our wedding day."

"You never know," Ginny shrugged as a waitress hurriedly made her way past our table. I looked out the window to the main road and sighed. I didn't need to be talking about this, especially on the day after it'd just happened.

"How's Ron?" I asked as I propped my elbows on the table.

"Living in luxury," Ginny snorted. "He went to the Playboy mansion. I swear he's let it all go to his head."

"Ego grown that much?" I laughed.

"You have no idea," Ginny grumbled as she rubbed her temples in mock annoyance.

"So, the band's doing good?" I asked after we had stopped laughing at Ron's expense.

"Better," Ginny smiled. "They just released their first single, and all ready it's number one on the Billboard charts."

"Pretty impressive," I said, clapping my hands. "So, who exactly is in the band besides Ron and Seamus?"

"Harry and Dean," Ginny said. "They're nice; although, I've only met them once or twice."

"Harry…I think I've heard that name before," I mumbled as I pushed my mug of hot chocolate around.

"I'm sure you have," Ginny laughed. "He's in practically every magazine."

"What?" I asked startled. "What's he do? Win the Nobel Prize?"

"No, but he is the lead singer," Ginny grinned. "And a good looking one at that."

"Gin!" I laughed.

"What?" she asked embarrassed. "It's ok to look. It's not like anything would happen anyway. He's engaged."

"Well, I'm sure she's lucky then," I smiled.

\m/ (^_^) \m/

"Hermione," My boss, Angelina, called. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I nodded and made my way around the cubicles to her office. Her office was small and cramped, and her desk looked about ready to collapse with all the paper on it. She motioned to a leather chair and I sat down. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," She began. "I know you probably don't want to stay here. I mean, with the possibility of running into Oliver and all."

"Ok," I answered, unsure if she was telling me I was fired.

"Great," She smiled. "It's settled then."

"What's settled?" 

"Hmm," Angelina said as she shuffled through a manila folder. "Oh, that you're being given a promotion. Moving on up the ladder." 

"Oh," I smiled. "So, what exactly am I doing?"

"You, my dear girl," She grinned, standing up. "Are going to go on tour with an upcoming band. You'll be promoting them."

"I…I'm sorry," I coughed. "I could have sworn I heard you say I'm going on tour."

"I did," Angelina smiled, handing me the folder she'd been looking through. "You start in a week, so get packed."

I nodded and walked out of her office in a daze. Once back in the safety of my cubicle I looked down at the manila folder I still held in a tight grip. Taking in a breath and letting out slowly I opened the folder fearing the worst. A black and white picture of Ron grinning met my gaze and I let out a small laugh. I spent the rest of the day looking at band photos and reading up on their profiles. 

Ron was the loud, but lovable drummer. Seamus was the sexy guitarist, what with his blonde hair and dimples. Dean was the sporty bass player. Who, may I add, had a horrible cursing habit. Then there was Harry. The main man of the band. Número uno. 

'Sleek and mysterious, with a playful side,' his profile had said. The lead singer who happened to write all the bands lyrics. 'A true artist.' He had shaggy black hair and bright green eyes. Just looking at him made you want to drag him off to your bedroom. All I have to say, is that his fiancée was one hell of a lucky girl.

That, and Heaven _help me _if I'm to tour with them.


	2. Two Princes

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. If I _really_ did own it, _why_ would I be posting it on the internet-for _no_ money?!

****

A/N: Thanks to the following people for reviewing: Crystal Lily, SummrMagic, Nami1, o Hell o Kitty o, PunkPrincess56, hpdancer92, hermione-smarts23. And, 'Who's Harry's fiancée?' you ask; stick around and find out. Pwahahaha.

****

Summary: Hermione Granger is a free spirited American who just ran out on her own wedding. Harry Potter is a famous musician engaged to his boss' daughter. So, how exactly do they find themselves falling for each other?

…The Space Between…

"Hi, you've reached the Malfoy residence. We're not able to pick up the phone right now, so please leave your name, number, and message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

"Ginny," I whispered franticly into my mobile phone. "Gin, pick up. I know you're there. Listen, I'm outside Ollie's house, and I need a ride home."

"You're what!?" Ginny's voice yelled over the line. I sighed and looked out from behind the bush I was hiding behind. 

"Shh. They might here you," I said quietly as I saw the shadow of Ollie and some women kissing on his porch. A sharp pain shot up my legs as I ducked back behind the bush. 

"Mayo," Ginny growled. "I'm coming, and you _better_ explain when I get there."

"I will," I answered thankfully. "Promise." 

Ginny let out a grunt and hung up the phone. Blowing a piece of hair out of my face I sat down on the dirt. The branches scratched my arms and I looked quickly at my watch. Sighing, I looked down at my cell phone and decided to play a game. Twelve rounds of Solitaire latter Ginny showed up; her shiny black car sliding up against the curb. I could hear the cars low rumble as Ginny made her way up the thin walkway to Olli's front door.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed surprised as she caught site of the pair kissing.

"Gin?" Oliver asked embarrassed as he and the women pulled apart. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking Mayo up," Ginny answered uncertainly. "Where…um, Where is she?"

"I'm right here," I stated meekly as I stood up, dusting my bottom. My skirt swished quietly as I made my way through the bushes, my skirt snagging once or twice. "Hi."

"Hermione," Ollie said stiffly. I looked down at the ground and poked my high heeled foot into the cool grass. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I came to apologize," I answered. I couldn't meet his gaze and instead settled on nervously twisting the ring on my finger. 

"Oh, is _that_ all?" He asked sarcastically, waving his hands wildly in the air. "You just decided to hide behind my bush-two days after you ran out on our _wedding_-and apologize?"

"Hey," I yelled offended. "You knew it wouldn't work Ollie! We're just too different. And what about this girl you've been kissing?"

"This girl," Ollie laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't even know her name."

I looked at him closely and noticed his bloodshot eyes. Crap, something was wrong. I walked towards him and leaned in close. Sniffing, I was met with the pungent smell of cigarette smoke and liquor.

"Shit," I growled as I stepped back. "Have you been drinking?'

Ollie shook his head quickly and groaned. Placing a hand to his forehead he swayed slightly and feel over. The girl he had been making out with broke into a fit of giggle and tried to help him up. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I think I love you," he laughed before turning on his side and throwing up. I placed a hand over my nose and shut my eyes so tight I could see red spots on my eyelids.

"Can we go?" I choked out as Ginny placed a comforting hand on my arm. She nodded quickly and led me to the car. 

"You ok?" Ginny asked as we pulled away. I shrugged my shoulder and sank further into the leather seat of her car. It smelled of vanilla and Draco's cologne. The warm air from the heater hit my face, drying my tears and comforting me.

"Can I stay the night at your house?" I asked quietly as we came to a stop at the light. Ginny turned to look at me and I gave a weak smile.

"Of course," she answered.

\m/ (^_^) \m/

"You feeling ok?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the leather recliner. I looked up at her and nodded my head, my ponytail bobbing up and down.

"Yeah," I smiled. Sitting up on the couch I readjusted my pillow and turned to look at the muted television. A blonde woman was passionately kissing a brown haired man, and I felt a tug in my stomach.

"Ok, just checking," Ginny said leaning back. Her pale legs were curled beneath her thin body. The light from the scream exaggerated her features, and for a moment she almost looked unreal.

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked as I lie down. Ginny looked at me and grinned.

"When have I ever said no?" She asked with a laugh. "Just don't tell Draco, he'll have a cow if he knows I'm buying more clothes."

We laughed and I un-muted the tv. We continued to watch as the man and woman confessed their undying love for each other. Again I felt the tugging feeling in my stomach. Sighing I turned to look at Ginny.

"What's it like?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"Being in love?" I answered as the woman on the screen let out a squeal and hugged the man. 

"Amazing," Ginny smiled. "It's like you get this overwhelming sense of content whenever you're around or thinking about them. Now, don't get me wrong, sometimes I can't stand Draco, but I love him to death."

"Do you think I'll ever fall in love?" I asked, bowing my head.

"Mayo, sweetie," Ginny said softly as she came over and pulled me into a hug. "Of course you will. Maybe you're just not ready for it. _Who knows_, you may fall in love while on tour."

"But what make you think someone could actually love me?" I asked as salty tears slipped down my cheeks. I turned to Ginny and buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Mayo," She whispered into my hair, her hand gently stroking my back. "It's so hard _not_ to love you, how can any _anyone_ not love you?"

"I don't want to die alone," I whimpered, my nose plugged up.

"Sweetie, your _not_," Ginny stated firmly as she pulled back. Reaching up a hand she quickly wiped my tears and looked me in the eyes. "Mayo, you are going to meet the most amazing guy ever, ok. And when you _do_, he is going to fall _so_ in _love_ with you that he's _never_ going to want to let you go."

\m/ (^_^) \m/

"Hi, you must be Hermione," The petite blonde in front of me smiled.

"Yes," I answered looking around the crowded airport. Where was the luggage pick up? 

"Great," She grinned. "I'm Pavarti, one of your new coworkers."

"Nice to meet you," I grinned, shaking her outstretched hand.

"You're stuff has been taken to the car, and the limos waiting," Pavarti said. Smiling she took my arm and led me out side to the limo. On the ride to the hotel I'd be staying out for a few nights she filled me in on what I would be doing. By the time we reached the hotel I had started to dose off.

"Want me to show you to your room?" Pavarti asked as the bellhop took my luggage.

"No, I'm sure I can find it," I smiled. 

"You sure?" Pavarti asked skeptically. What did she think, that I'd get lost in a twenty story building? I nodded my head and she reluctantly held out my keycard. 

"Thanks," I grinned as I made my way towards the elevators. They opened with a small chime and when I entered I was met with a sudden chill. 

"Great music, huh?" The guy beside me asked. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"The best I've heard all day," I answered sarcastically. 

"Well," He grinned. "You must not have been listening to the right kind."

"And what exactly is the right kind?"

"How about Midnight Decision?" he asked with a smile.

"Haven't got around to listening to them," I answered honestly.

"Really?" he smiled. I shrugged as the door opened. 

"See you around, Hermione," He chuckled as the doors slid closed behind me. I stopped in mid step and turned to watch the blinking lights above the elevator. How did he know my name. Shrugging at the nagging voice in the back of my head I continued down the long hallway. The runny looking pink of the walls gave me a headache as I made my way past various rooms. Nowhere could I find my room.

"Hello," The guy in the elevator grinned as the doors slid open. "Can't find your room?"

"How did you know my name?" I asked as I stepped inside, squeezing into the corner.

"Ron told me," He answered with a wave of his hand. "Says your twenty years old, _and_ the smartest girl he's ever met."

"And what's your name?" I asked as he leaned back against the wall, arms crossed.

"Harry Potter," he grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"Harry," I said faintly. My eyes darted over his lean frame, slowly traveling up to his bright green eyes. My stomach dropped, and I felt my knees shake slightly. 

"Yes," he grinned. "That's my name. It's nice isn't it. I do like it myself; although, sometimes I wish I was named Alfred."

"What?" I asked confused as Harry chuckled. 

"Inside joke, sorry," He said with a lopsided smile. "So, I take it you can't find your room?"

"No," I answered defeated.

"I could show you," He offered, his hand held out. I looked at his large palm and then to his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, I don't bite."

Laughing I took his hand as he led me out of the elevator and down various hallways. We talked quietly as we passed open doors, and I had the sudden need to pull Harry closer. I'd barely met him, but something about him was so enticing. 

"Hey!" A familiar voice called from behind us. I turned around and launched myself at the familiar redhead.

"Ron," I squealed happily as he spun me around.

"Mayo," He whistled, setting me down. "You look great."

"Thanks," I grinned. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Yeah, well," Ron said with a chuckle, the tips of his ears turning pink. "How're you doing? With Oliver and all?"

"Ok," I sighed as Harry and Ron led me to their room. "I just wish things wouldn't be so hard."

"Not to worry," Harry grinned as he threw himself onto the red couch. "We're here to make things less difficult."

I looked at him from my seat beside Ron and forced a grin. How could it get easier, I'd just fallen for my new work assignment after knowing him for less than an hour. The fact that he was engaged didn't help at all. 


	3. Not What It Seems

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I don't own Lucky Charms either; although, I _do_ eat them. Teen People does _not_ belong to me, I'm just a subscriber. To the ongoing list, I don't own glamour either. Vice City, another I don't own.

A/N: Woo! I got reviews. Thanks to the following people for reviewing: Nami1, o Hell o Kitty o, Eliza Evenstar, hpdancer92, Crystal Lily, BAD BOY HARRY, JT, PunkPrincess56, TheLaguna, Writergurl003, myman-harry526, and hermione-smarts23. You guys rock. 

Summary: Hermione Granger is a free spirited American who just ran out on her own wedding. Harry Potter is a famous musician engaged to his boss' daughter. So, how exactly do they find themselves falling for each other?

****

…The Space Between…

It had been a couple of days since we had started touring, and I was already sick of my job. I had to stand on the side of the stage, right next to the speakers. I swear I was already going deaf. Right now I happened to be sitting Indian style at the small table on the tour bus with a bowl of Lucky Charms filled to the brim.

"Mornin' " Harry grinned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened a cabinet and reached up for a box of oatmeal. My hand shook as I spooned cereal into my mouth, milk dribbling down my chin. Holy crap. It should be against the law for engaged men to wear nothing but boxers. Reaching up I quickly wiped my chin and grinned back at Harry.

"Good morning," I chirped.

"Good?" He asked as he shut the microwave. "Have you seen Ron yet?"

I shook my head with a small laugh. Harry rubbed his temples and sat down opposite me. It was a well known fact that Ron was _not_ a morning person.

"I have," A deep voice grumbled. Craning my neck I was met with the familiar sight of the shy bassist.

"Dean," Harry said as the microwave beeped. "Can you get that for me?"

Two hours and a small food fight later we finally reached our destination of Atlanta, Georgia. As I stepped off the bus I placed my shades atop my head and breathed in the fresh air. It felt good to walk on steady ground after being stuck on the bus all yesterday.

"What's on the schedule for today?" Seamus asked as he stretched his arms.

"You guys have an interview with Teen People during your sound check break," I answered looking down at the white binder in my hand, the weeks agenda taped to the cover. "After the show it's back on the bus to head on down to Florida, where you guys get a two day break before another show."

"Thank God," Ron grumbled as he pulled his hooded sweater tighter around his body. "We just started touring, and already I can't stand it."

"Aw, poor baby," Dean taunted, pouting his lips and sucking on his thumb.

"Hey," Pavarti called from a few yards away, her hands waving wildly. "They want you guys to start."

\m/ (^_^) \m/

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," I said with a smile to the small girl before me. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she wore an outfit straight off a Glamour cover. I wondered briefly if she read their articles on how to fake orgasms, but quickly shook it from my head as I stuck out my hand.

"Lavender Brown," She grinned, he hand sliding softly into mine. "I'm here to interview Midnight Decision."

"Alright," I said, leading her through an awry of hallways. "They're just finishing up a sound check, so take it easy on them."

"Protective are we?" She asked with a smirk.

"Of course," I answered with a roll of my eyes. Truth be told, I didn't want to be around cranky and offended guys, but Lavender could believe whatever she wanted. Glancing at her from the corner of my eye I already knew she was pairing me up with one of the guys from the band.

"Water," Harry rasped as he walked up to me. He dramatically threw his arm around me and pretended to faint.

"Cooties," I squealed as I pushed him off. He staggered slightly and fell into a chair.

"I feel so unloved," He pouted.

"You are," Seamus chuckled, falling into a seat beside Harry. 

"No," Dean said in a high pitched voice. "I love him."

We burst into laughter at Harry's shocked expression as Dean placed a suggestive hand on his chest. Lavender watched in mild amusement before clearing her throat.

"Guy," I said, wiping tears from the corners of my eyes. "This is Ms. Brown. She's going to be interviewing you guys."

\m/ (^_^) \m/

"Ron!?" I exclaimed as I looked down at the glossy pages of the latest Teen People issue. "She thought I was with Ron?"

"At least she didn't hook you up with Buttercup," Harry said as Tommy Vercetti was thrown to the ground. Busted blinking in hot pink letters at the bottom of the screen.

"No," I said as the picture of me watching the guys practice glared up at me. "But why _Ron_?"

****

Maybe Just A Minute

__

By: Lavender Brown

"Water," Front man for Midnight Decision, Harry Potter, rasps as he stagers off stage. He throws his arms around promoter/personal assistant, Hermione Granger, in mock faint.

"Cooties," she exclaims, pushing him off. And so begins our interview with the latest band to reach superstardom.

****

TP: What's it like headlining your own tour?

****

SF: It's amazing. I mean, standing on stage with hundreds of people cheering you on. And the energy they create is awesome.

****

RW: Yeah. It's weird, too. It's like, 'I didn't know this many people even knew us.'

****

TP: Your first video "Not With Him" is making major airplay. How do you guys feel about that?

****

HP: *Laughing* It's cool. I remember when it first came on. We were hanging out at Ron's house when [the video began]. It was kind of creepy, ya know. Watching yourself on tv.

****

SF: I thought I looked fat in the video.

****

DT: *Smiling* You are fat.

****

TP: Rumor has it that all you guys are hooked up. Is that true?

****

DT: Nope. Only Harry is with someone. Although, if any single girl is out there. My names Dean Thomas and I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach, and poking dead things with a stick.

****

RW: I'm thinking of someone, but I doubt I'll get her.

****

TP: Harry, it's said you write all the lyrics. Can you give us a preview of your latest song?

****

HP: Um, I actually started it this morning. It's called "Shadow". I can't really describe it, but it's the first song I collaborated on.

****

TP: Really? Who was it that helped you?

****

HP: Hermione.

****

SF: Yeah, yeah. Hermione's cool. I mean, I have no idea where we'd be without her.

****

RW: I love you Hermione Granger!

****

DT: Me too!

****

TP: Ok, one final question.

****

RW: Go ahead, shoot.

****

TP: Can I get a hug?

"Yes!" All the boys chorus as they tackle me in a hug. As I pack up to leave I catch sight of Ron and Hermione in a deep conversation, heads huddled together. Could this be the woman Ron can't seem to get? Stick around to find out.

"I'm going to kill her," I growl as I leaned back on the couch. My legs sticking to the leather. "I'm going to make sure she wishes she was never born."

"You stupid liar!" Harry yelled, throwing the controller down.

\m/ (^_^) \m/

__

Out of my embrace  
Lipstick on a stranger's face  
Do you take him to the cliffs  
To watch the sun go down  
Now he's sitting on your bed  
What's going through his head  
As you show him pictures  
The same ones you showed to me

I watched as Harry scanned the large crowd. As much as I had resented this job in the beginning it was getting better. Watching the guys play was amazing. Especially the energy the crowd created. Going deaf? No, I wore earplugs. 

Harry glanced briefly at me and I smiled. His shaggy black hair was drenched in sweat and fell over his eye. Seeing him standing there in a black t-shirt and khaki shorts singing his heart out made me swell with pride. Here I was swooning over a guy that was still a complete stranger to me. I'm an idiot.

__

You can't be happy  
Not with him  
He's not the one  
He's going to break your heart  
You can't be happy  
Not with him  
You know he's not the one  
And can he do the things I'd do for you

Harry made a small waving motion with his hand, and I threw his a small washcloth. He quickly wiped his face and tossed me a grin. My stomach dropped, and I looked down to hide the blush on my cheeks. 

Somehow at twenty I felt like a thirteen year old standing there in my pink summer dress and blue Chucks. Why did guys-mainly Harry-have this effect on me?

__

Sometimes I lie awake at night  
And clutch my pillow  
And I wonder if you're lying  
Next to him tonight  
Soft words & promises  
And I wonder what he says  
Listening to clean sheets  
That used to be our song


End file.
